


A Tea Break

by Hokee



Series: Pint-Sized Prompt Challenge - October 2016 [14]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Ducky's Rambling Monologue's, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27466855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hokee/pseuds/Hokee
Summary: Sometimes it's the words you say to show you care, other times it's the actions.October 14th: It's all about the he said/she said. - 100 words - Write anything... as long as it's all (or mostly!) dialogue.
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs & Ducky Mallard
Series: Pint-Sized Prompt Challenge - October 2016 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983283
Kudos: 9





	A Tea Break

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the pint sized prompt challenge October 2016 on r/fanfiction.
> 
> I am currently revamping my AO3 of the massive prompt challenges and separating them into individual stories. The original will be deleted once they have all been transferred over.

Warnings: N/A

Fandom: NCIS

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS.

* * *

**A Tea Break**

“You know Jethro; this reminds me of a time in my youth when I was backpacking through Transylvania. It was such a lovely country with all the castles and lore about. Why I could easily picture Count Dracula scaling the dilapidated castle wall as he did in Bram Stoker’s novel. I had even met this nice gypsy couple, they were considered peasants at the time of course, but their generous hospitality warmed my heart. You would have been amazed at how kind-” 

“Duck…I gotta-” Gibbs sighed, jumping up and making himself comfortable on an empty autopsy table when his oldest friend quietened with a dejected look upon his face.

“Go on Duck, there’s no place I’d rather be.”


End file.
